The Curse
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Regina is tired of fighting to be good, her evil side gets the best of her. She takes a sleeping curse, but with Daniel dead can she ever be woken? or is there someone closer that holds the power of True Loves Kiss. Better than the summary! Give it a try. GOLDENQUEEN


**Title: The curse.**

**Rating: T for teen.**

**Summary:**

**Author Note: I've only seen up to season 3 the beginning so, this story really doesn't take place in any particular season it'sjust for fun. I also have a broken hand so please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything affiliated with Once upon a time or it's characters.**

Regina walked down the street alone, passing the bustling story characters with their brightly colored packages. Some holding hands, some chasing children but all chattering merrily. Granny was tying bows onto the fence infront of the diner, Ruby was up a ladder stringing brightly colored lights across the porch. Regina offered them a timid smile, Granny looked right at her but didn't smile back.

She sighed heavily and dropped her head and stared at the sidewalk as she walked down the street. Regina had fought hard to be good, to make Henry proud, to convince people to let her in. However, the Evil Queen her alter ego would not let her rest, would not let go, and refused to be held at bay. She did things and instantly was ashamed, she was at war with herself and drowing in regrets and she was doing it all alone.

She glanced up just as Gold and Belle exited the pawn shop. He held and umberella over them both to shield from the snow, she pointed up with a laugh at the mistletoe in the doorway. Without hesitation he leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers.

Regina froze in the middle of the sidewalk and watched, as their kiss deepend she took a sharp breath as tears stung her eyes. He broke away and saw her, when their eyes met she spun on her heel and hurried in the other direction.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Nothing," He said watching Regina walk away.

Stupid, she had to be stupid to think that Gold would help her. That morning when she woke up she could feel the Evil Queen side pushing her to do something. In a panic she'd gotten dressed and tried to hold down breakfast, she'd thrown up. The emotional pulling was physically breaking her and mentally beating her down. She'd decided to go see Rumplestiltskin and ask him to help her hold the alter at bay.

Seeing him with Belle only reminded her of the things she'd done, to him. He'd trained her, helped her and taught her everything she knew. He was the only person in her life who let her make her own decisions and didn't tell her who she had to be. She'd always clung to that, she could always be herself around him. Now, she didn't know who she was and it was clear that he had moved on from her.

_**Kill her, take back what's yours.**_ The Evil Queen said.

"No. He loves her," Regina said to herself.

_**She's all that stopping you from taking him and using him to help your cause.**_

"I promised Henry I'd be good."

_**With the right persuasion Rumple can make Henry forget your promise.**_

She opened the door to her house and stepped inside, slamming the door shut she went straight to the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of wine, downing most of it in a single drink.

_**Getting wasted won't drown me out, I'm who you are.**_

"No."

She shook her head and refilled the glass, she walked up the stairs to her room. She finished her second glass by the time she reached her bedroom.

_**Try as hard as you can, you can't change. You'll hurt someone again, you'll always come back to being the Evil Queen.**_

The voice taunted until her head throbbed. With a cry she threw the glass at the mirror in the corner of her room. The shattering glass momentairily distracted her before she sank to her knees pulling her hair.

She had to shut up this side of her, had to stop her, had to do something. She was crying when she finally managed to look at her reflection in what few peices of mirror that remained, there were cracks that gave her face a garish reflection. She choked out a sob and curled into herself, she couldn't live like this anymore.

"HEY!" Belle shook his arm snapping Gold from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry dearest," He smiled.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

He shrugged, the truth was he was worrying about Regina. Not once in as long as he'd known her had he seen the kind of vulnerbility as he had today. No matter what came her way Regina had faced it standing proud and tall, today she was barely standing. It shouldn't bother him to see her that way, but it did. He tried to enjoy his time with Belle but his thoughts were drawn back to the way Regina had been watching them. There was a struggle in her eyes and a pain that was so deep it almost made him ache by seeing her.

"Are you going to order?" Belle asked.

"Sorry, of course."

The snow had turned into a light but cold rain as Henry and Emma walked up the sidewalk to the mayors house. Henry hopped in the puddles as Emma picked her way around them.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, it's only for a few hours."

"You can always come with me," Emma offered.

"To a sheriffs meeting? No thanks."

"Well I'm sure Regina will be happy to have some time with you."

Henry smiled back at her as he rang the doorbell to his old home. It took a few minutes before Regina opened the door and Emma instantly noticed her appearance, her hair was a mess and anyone could tell she'd been crying.

"Regina, are you alright?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine," She replied through clenched teeth.

"Hi Mom, are you baking something?" Henry asked pushing inside.

He dropped his backpack on the floor and was preparing to shed his coat when Regina grabbed his arm and gently pushed him back onto the porch.

"Mom?" He looked up at her.

"Now's not the time, Henry." She said.

"I just thought you'd like to watch him for an hour or two," Emma said.

"No, I can't."

"You were just upset last week that I never let you see him," Emma said.

"I know, but I can't."

"But I wanted to see you," Henry said gazing up at her.

Just for a second her resolve weakened and her face softened. She reached out and cupped his face with her hands, leaning down to his level she spoke.

"I love you Henry," She said softly.

"I know,"He said.

She gave him a hug and squeezed him tight, when she let go she offered him a weak smile.

"Maybe Mary Margaret can watch you," She said.

"I want you to."

"I can't," She stood up and went back inside closing the door without another word.

Henry turned to frown up at Emma and she stared at the door, taking a deep breath she leaned down to pick up his backpack that Regina had depositied on the porch.

"That was weird," She said.

"Something's wrong."

"You don't know that."

"I do, did you see her?"

"The flu is going around maybe she doesn't feel good," Emma said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Somethings wrong I can feel it."

"Come on, we're going to drop you off at Grannys," Emma said opening the passenger door of her little yellow bug.

"She never acts like this," Henry said as Emma shut the door.

The drive to Grannys went pretty much the same, Henry insisting that Regina was in some kind of trouble and Emma trying to convince him other wise. They walked into the iner together Henry settlign unhappily onto a stool at the bar.

"I know something is wrong with her," He mumbled.

"Who are you talking about?"Granny asked.

"Regina, Henry is convinced she's not herself," Emma said.

"Oh she certainly isnt." Granny agreed.

Emma gave Granny a pointed look and Granny shrugged as Henry spun his stool to face Emma.

"See, I told you!"

"What did you see?" Emma asked Granny.

"She was walking down the street almost like a zombie just this morning, the only time she even showed any emotion was..."Granny trailed off.

"What?"Henry pressed.

Grannys eyes went behind Henry and Emma to where Mr. Gold and Belle sat eating their lunch. She took a deep breath before she replied.

"He saw Gold and Belle," Granny said.

"Why would that upset her?" Emma asked.

"I don't know but I've never seen Regina look that defeated."

"Now do you believe me?" Henry asked.

Emma sighed and ruffled his hair before turning and walking towards Rumplestiltskin and Belle's table. Belle smiled at her as she approached, Rumplestiltskin didn't glance up.

"Gold, I need to ask you some questions," Emma said.

"What about?"

"Regina, did you see her today?"

He paled slightly then took a drink of water, he glanced at Belle then shook his head.

"No, I have not."

"Look, Henry is really worried about her. If something happens to her that you could have prevented you're going to have to look at that little boy everyday with that on your conscience," Emma said.

"Excuse me," He said to Belle sliding out of the booth.

He walked towards the bar and Emma followed, when he took up the stool beside Henry he turned to Emma.

"Yes, I've seen her today."

"How'd she look?" Henry asked and he glanced at the boy.

"Broken, defeated, nothing like the queen I used to know."

"And? What do you think is wrong?" Emma questioned.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"He's lying, frankly I'm surprised he noticed Regina at all the way he was wrapped around that young thing he calls a girlfriend," Granny said.

"What I do with my girlfriend is my business," Gold said.

"Not when you're in the middle of the street it isn't," Granny said.

"Do you think it's possible Regina was coming to see you?" Emma asked.

"I suppose, she often comes calling when she needs a pick me up."

"Must be for that bedside manner," Granny said sarcastically before walking away.

"We have to go back!"Henry said.

"She said she was just busy, she was baking. Remember?"

"Baking? What on earth was she baking?" Gold asked suddenly seeming interested.

"Something with apples, I could smell apple pie or something," Henry said.

"Get in the car, now." Emma started for the door.

Gold and Henry followed and upon seeing her date leave Belle rushed to catch up as well. The four of them piled into the less than spacious volkswagen and Emma started towards the mayors house.

"Something is wrong, I knew it." Henry said.

"Calm down I'm sure it'll be okay," Emma offered.

The first turn sent the bug almost careening into another car as the wet roads made driving treacherous. The rain thundered onto the hood and nearly blocked out all sight. When they pulled up infront of the house Henry bolted from the car, Emma made a grab for him and missed.

"HENRY!" She got out and ran after him.

"MOM!" He beat on the door that was locked as Emma joined him.

Emma tried the knob and then began beating on the door herself just as Gold and Belle joined them. She pounded hard enough her hand hurt and while trying to stay positive for Henry she felt sick in her stomach when the queen didn't answer.

"I'm going to try out back," Henry said darting off.

Emma turned to the other two.

"Do something," She yelled at Gold.

"What would you have me do exactly?"

"Get us in there."

Just as Gold was about to speak Henry was heard letting out a cry of pure agony. Emma shoved Belle aside as she ran around the house and sprinted into the back yard, her boots slipping in the mood. She slid to a stop behind her son who pointed with a shaking hand at the bench under the apple tree and Regina who was laying on it getting soaked.

"Regina!" Emma moved around him to the other womans side.

"She won't wake up," Henry said.

"Hey, Regina!" Emma shook her.

"She ate something," He pointed to a piece of what looked like an apple turnover that lay on the ground.

Emma took in her appearnce, she was deathly pale and soaked to the skin. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully but there was no pulse. She looked at Henry who was getting equally soaked, he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Henry, go get Mr. Gold."

He hesitated a minute or two before turning and sprinting back to the front door. Emma turned her attention back to Regina, she gave her another firm shake.

"Hey, Regina. Come on!" She checked for another pulse and once again didn't find one.

Gold, Belle and Henry came around the house a few seconds later and all came to stand around.

"Do something, someone do something!" Henry yelled.

"There's no pulse," Emma said to Gold.

"Stupid Girl," He said shaking his head.

Henry took a step closer and Emma stood wrapping him in her arms, preventing him from looking too much. She could feel him shake with soft sobs and she kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry," She said.

He buried his face against her already soaked sweater and sobbed harder, Gold simply stared off at nothing, pretending not to look at Regina or Henry. Belle had started to cry when Henry had and she brusehd a hand of his hair sympathetically.

"I'll have to call Mary Margaret and tell her what happened," Emma said softly.

"Mary Margaret!" Henry lifted his head.

"Yeah, you know you're grandmother."

"No, Mary Margaret, Snow White!"

"I'm not following."

"It's a sleeping curse, true loves kiss," Henry said.

"Okay, so who's the lucky guy?"

As if thinking the same thing Henry turned around and Emma lifted her head to look at Gold. He looked at Regina then Belle and shook his head.

"No, that's impossible."

"Just try, please?" Henry begged.

"No."

"If we're wrong what's the worst that could happen?" Emma asked.

"Well for one thing necrophelia comes to mind."

"Just kiss her Rumple," Belle said stopping all the bickering.

"Belle..."

"It's okay, just try." Belle said.

He looked at her like she was the stupidest person alive and she offered him a sweet smile before she spoke, "If it brings her back and gives him his mother back, you have to try"

He took a deep breath and Henry rushed to his side taking the hand that wasn't resting on his cane in his tiny hand.

"Please Mr. Gold, please?"

He looked at the boy and thought of Bae and the devestation losing his mother had caused. He took a few steps closer to Regina and looked at her face, even dead she was beautiful. He always thought her looks were simply striking. The rain poured down soaking them all but he blocked it out as he dropped down onto one knee on the soggy ground next to the bench. He pushed her wet hair back and curled his fingers behind her head, he lifted her slightly. He searched her face taking in every single line, the whiteness of her skin, her red soft lips and long black lashes.

"Come back," He whispered to her.

In truth he doubted this would work, anyone who knew her knew Regina still loved Daniel.

He took a steadying breath closed his eyes and sealed his lips over hers.

The second their lips met the rain itself all froze where it was, droplets hanging in the sky and some just barely splashed on the ground stopped. He didn't notice but Emma, Henry and Belle did.

"What's happening?" Emma asked looking around at the tiny drops of suspended water.

Henry reached out with a finger and touched a rain drop which popped like a bubble, leaving his fingers wet.

"It's true loves kiss," Belle said looking up at the rain.

With a sudden gasp Reginas eyes snapped open, Gold instantly pulled away and backed up. He looked completely haunted as Henry brushed by him to hug Regina close, she seemed disoriented. The rain let loose and began to fall again.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mr Gold. He broke the spell," Henry said.

Her eyes went from her son to Gold who was staring with a sick look on his face. She attempted to sit up and he took a step closer and spoke.

"Don't try to move just yet, it'll take awhile for the spell to wear off."

She looked at him and then lay her head back down on the cold bench.

"I can't believe that worked," Emma said looking at Gold.

"Well she loves him that's all," Belle said and Gold winced.

"No, it has to go both ways," Henry said turning to Belle.

"What?"

"True loves kiss, it has to come from both sides," Emma said looking at Belle with sympathy.

"No, that's not possible. Rumple?" Belle looked at him.

"I'm sorry Belle," He said softly.

She looked truly hurt but she gave him a sweet smile and then looked up again at the rain. Emma felt sorry for her as she sighed heavily.

"It's okay, I'm going to go."

She offered Emma a wave and cast one more longing glance at Gold before walking away. He turned his head to watch her go then took a deep breath and looked back at Regina who was lightly stroking Henrys hair as he sat on the bench beside her.

"Let's get out of this rain," Emma said.

Regina released Henry and against Golds warning attempted to sit up, the world spun. Henry called her name a second before it all went dark and she collapsed back onto the bench.

"Help me get her inside," Emma said moving towards Regina.

Gold didn't move he just stood there both hands resting on his cane, staring at Regina as if she were a ghost.

"GOLD!" Emma snapped him from his thoughts.

When Regina woke up she was in her bed, the soft blankets pulled up to her shoulders, it was dark outside and she could hear it was still raining. She realized a few seconds later that under the blankets she was only wearing her bra and panties. She attempted to sit and once again everything spun, clinging to conciousness she lay back against the pillows.

"Careful dearie, a sleeping curse can cause serious damage."

Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced to her right, in a chair in the corner she could make out his dark figure.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You took a sleeping spell, tried to kill yourself."

"No, after I woke up."

"Oh, well Miss Swan and I brought you inside and she stripped your clothes. She took Henry home to get him some dry things."

"Why?"

"Why what?" His voice had no patience.

"Why bother? Why didn't you just let them bury me?"

"Is that what you wanted? To die? Well, you used the wrong curse for that." He said with a true Rumplestiltsking mock.

"I'm trying not to use magic, trying to be good for Henry. I can't do it, she's taking over. The Evil Queen won't let go, I can't control it."

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her hip, he took a deep breath but didn't look at her. She pulled the blankets a little higher trying to conceal her barely there undergarments.

"I can help you learn to better control it, that was always your problem. You were so ambitious and you give a hundred percent to everything, you don't hold back."

"Why would you do that? Why would you help me?"

"Well, there's the small matter of the fact that you're in love with me," He said finally looking at her.

She hated the way he said it, so sure of himself. She couldn't bother denying it now though, or trying to hide it. The spell being broken had proved he was right and she was in love with him.

"You weren't supposed to ever find out."

"Did you really think I wouldn't? Did you forget that true loves kiss breaks all spells?"

"I didn't think it would work, I thought if it was one sided then it wouldn't matter."

"Well, it doesn't," He admitted with a sigh.

"Doesn't what?"

"Work if it's one sided."

"What are you saying?" She asked, not daring to hope he was confessing.

"I'm saying that apparently I'm in love with you."

"Apparently? You don't know?"

"Until today, no."

They sat in awkward silence, she pulled the blanets closer and he stared off into space. Finally, she spoke.

"I thought you loved Belle."

"And I do, in a way. I thought you were still in love with Daniel."

"I got over Daniel a long time ago, I fell in love with you."

"When?" He finally forced himself to meet her gaze.

"When you first started to teach me, maybe when you gave me the mirror that I pushed my mother into."

"You've carried that this long?" He slid closer.

She blushed and gave a slight nod. He reached out with one hand to cup her cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because we were friends, before that you were my teacher and I thought you had history with my mother, then Belle came along. The time was never right."

"If you'd have just told me," He said.

"You'd have used it against me," She said.

"You really think that?" He asked, his voice deepening.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Maybe, back then I was a different person."

"That's what I thought, you should go now."

"Regina..."He started to speak.

"No, just go," She said sadly.

"I did have history with your mother, but I was never intimate with her. She used me dearie, not the other way around."

"She used everybody that's who she was," She pointed out.

"Yeah but until her, nobody ever used me."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Was I revenge?" She asked.

"No. I knew your potential. I thought I was going to use you and get what I wanted, my curse."

"You did."

"I didn't plan on falling in love with you Regina, even I didn't see that coming."

"Maybe you wanted to love Belle because you're afraid to love someone like my mother. My mother used you and loving Belle is safe, she's not going to hurt anyone."

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, slowly he smiled at her. It'd been a long time since he'd smiled at her but it had the same result, heat flooded her body and he want spiked off the charts.

"You're not like her, she ripped out her own heart but you never did. Why?"

"It hurt loving you, everyday it hurt but I wanted to keep feeling it. I loved you and I didn't want to lose that part of me," She admitted.

"I'm glad."

She smiled softly still not quite believing what was happening, that he was here in her room and telling her he was in love with her.

"So, where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're my teacher, my leader, you're the only one I ever listened to even a little."

"Not very well," He said, but his voice was teasing.

"Would you do it again?"She asked.

"What?"

"Kiss me?"She asked softly, half afraid he'd say no.

He sat there for a minute looking at her, the silence stretched on until it was unbearable. She felt a pain deep in her heart and her mind beratted her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I..."

He rant was cut off when he leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers, it took only a second for her to start kissing him back. He cupped her face with both of his hands and his tongue brushed hers and oh my heavens he was better at this than she ever could have dreamt and she had dreamt of it a lot.

He pulled back and nibbled on her lips, like he'd wanted to for years. She let out a soft moan and he pulled back realizing where this was about to head.

"Don't stop," She begged breathlessly.

"I don't want too, not what you ask like that." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Then don't."

Her lips claimed his and he gave in, relenting he kissed her back. He was never going to get enough of her. He pulled back again and she let out a whine of frustration that caused him to smile.

"You've bewitched me," He said softly.

"Please, don't stop."

"You need to rest," He said.

"I'm fine."

"No, the sleeping curse is hard on the body you need to sleep." He said.

"So, you'll have to do all the work." She teased.

"Regina..."

"Come on, please Rumple? I promise I'll take it easy, you can be on top of me tell me you don't want that." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Where she learned to be that sexy, that damn persuasive he'd never know but it was something she'd always had over him. He hadn't taught her. Her fingers deftly began undoing his tie and he considered stopping her but she was right he wanted her.

"The hell with it," He sighed.

He shoved her back in the bed and tore the covers away from her almost naked body. She giggled happily as she tore his tie free and started on the buttons of his shirt.

Later that night it stormed, the wind and rain tore through the town. Regina lay tangled in the sheets of her bed, Rumplestiltskin holding her naked body close to his. He kissed the top of her head and drew lazy circles on her arm.

"I should have taken that curse years ago," She said.

"You took twenty years off my life at least."

"How long will I be bedridden?" She asked.

"Oh I think a few weeks at least," He said but his smile told her he was lying.

"You have the rest of tonight, I have to go see Henry in the morning."

"Well, I guess I better make the most of it then." He said.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both their heads and pinned her beneath him, kissing her deeply. She smiled when he pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't know it was possible to miss someone you saw everyday, but I missed you."

"I think I missed you too, I was missing something Belle couldn't fix."

She kissed him and he let his hand wander across her hip and stomach pausing for a second, something wasn't right. It took him a minute to realize that his magic powers were picking up on something. It took another minute completely to realize it was that finally he was complete. There were no more deals to be made, no more schemes needed. Everything he'd been looking for was right there, coming alive beneath his hands and responding to his kisses.

She was real, she was there and she was his. Maybe he'd been cursed, maybe not knowing that she was his true love had been a curse that he'd suffered for years and with true loves kiss in her garden it was finally broken, for both of them.

THE END


End file.
